


The Wolf King

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just call this a complete "What if?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf King

It’s cold when she’s ushered into the large throne room. Shadows angle across but she can make out the figure, it’s bulkier at top. There is a low growl that settles, it reminds her of Lady when she was unsure of the person. She should have trusted Lady and her judgment all that time long ago. She takes a deep breath, before she gets close a hand closes around her and gently tugs her. Sansa looks to her side, he’s built big and sturdy but there is a gentle kindness in her face. She could trust this one, his hair was black like the night and eyes that shone dark. He wore leathers and some sort of chainmail beneath but she could not be sure.   
“My lady, do not be frightened by him. His thoughts…well, they are there but sometimes he reverts to…just be sure to steel yourself.” The man was familiar to her, Renly maybe even Robert but he still had a walk that was proof he was no Ser.   
“I will judge for myself…ser?”  
“I regret to inform you that we do not use those same customs as they once did. If you will…” he offers his arm and she takes it. She remembers that she must regard him with the same courtesy, even if he isn’t highborn. The low growl is replaced with silence, maybe heavy breathing…panting? Grey Wind would pant heavily when he was nervous. She remembered what they had said when she had finally been freed from Lord Petyr Baelish,   
_“Your brother lives.”  
“How can that be? He was…he was slain…along with my mother…and so many others.”  
“No, Lord Beric Dondarrion…he tried to resurrect your mother but it did not happen…your brother’s body…what was left…”  
“Stop…don’t tell me anymore. I’ve heard the rumors and I refuse to believe.”  
“My lady, your brother lives…now, now…he sometimes forgets who he is but he knows that he is our King…we follow him now.”  
“You are all mad!”  
“You’ve heard the stories then…the Wolf King risen, slays all that wronged his family and his love…”  
“Is that who sits on the Iron Throne now? Tell me true or by the Old Gods and New…”  
“My lady…your brother, Robb Stark…yes, he sits upon the Iron Throne.”  
“What of the Lannisters? Cersei? Tommen…” her voice breaks. This man shakes his head, his lips grin for a moment then he says,   
“All dead…including the Freys…” Sansa knew there were many Freys and any that her brother’s men had killed, were justified.  
“What of…” she can’t bring herself to ask but she wants to know of her friend, Margaery Tyrell but she knows that these men…her brother all thirsted for blood. She swayed on her feet but refused to give in to the faint that threatened to take her. It had been so long since she had worn warm clothing or had a hot meal. My brother…my dear dead brother yet lives if only a shadow of who he once was.   
“Take me to him,” she says in a voice that does not belong to her. The person talking is no longer a girl but a woman. The air that was cold at the Eyrie readied her for the Winter that was in full effect. Her brother’s man tells her that his name is Gendry Waters and they will be traveling south,   
“I never thought I would go there.”  
“Aye, I didn’t expect that myself. He really thought you would want to head North.” Winterfell…it was more a dream than a reality. _

It was bright daylight outside but here in the Throne room where she had spent time on her knees begging forgiveness, dealt blows that rattled her teeth and been humiliated before Lords and Lady’s…this was now their home. She had been told Stannis Baratheon had gone beyond the wall, he was still listening to his Red Priestess they said. Sansa heard the whine followed by panting again, then the low growl of a voice,   
“Sister Sansa, I thought you would want to go home,” he jaw snapped shut, followed with a long swipe of a lick along the long white fangs. His eyes were golden, nostrils flared then he chuffed the way an animal did,   
“I had to see you…Robb…” her voice faltered, she started to take a step then stopped. He could barely move, how could he ride atop a horse? Did he run like an animal or…she couldn’t think anymore about it. Robb had taken the Iron Throne and that was how this ended.   
“My thoughts are not my own. They are Grey Wind’s thoughts and his memories. I can smell the lemon from the cakes you dined on earlier, you enjoyed them. The mint on your skin reminds me of someone else…I cannot…”  
“Mother, Robb…it was something mother taught us. I could teach you.” He raised a gloved hand, it was a slow and jerky motion,   
“That is not necessary” he paused then started to sniff the air. His beautiful face was gone, she could see that now that she had moved up the steps and sat upon them. Her long skirts were spread and a fur had been draped about her now. The cold did not bother him, she could see his boots were covered in mud. He did walk or maybe they were still caked with the mud from the night of his death. Sansa thought of his beautiful face, she would never look upon those gray eyes. He reminded her of father, tears welled but she fought them back. Even now, she wore a mask. Robb began to growl, his lips pulled back and he started to snap. He snapped at the air, Sansa refused to move – this was the wolf in him reacting. She looked to the edge of the room and the tall golden haired man approaching, he wore his armor and a sure grin.   
“Your Grace, I see that your sister has been reunited with you.” Sansa could feel the energy in the room grow heavy, Robb’s jaw snapped and whined, he growled louder now. The bass of the growl shook her to the center of her being,   
“Robb,” her voice low and steady. He bit back the snap of his jaw and was soon panting again.   
“Our Wolf King, are you happy to see your brother, my lady?” Jaime Lannister sweeps back his hair, her eyes settle on the golden hand. Yes, we’re all less something after the War of the Seven Kingdoms. Her brother was short a head, Jaime was short a hand and she had lost the imagination and innocence of a young girl.   
“I’m very happy, Ser Jaime.”  
“Ha…no, here there are no Ser’s…I am just Jaime here…nothing more.” He nodded to her and she returned his nod with a short smile. Looking back at her brother, it was still a shock to see him.   
“You allowed him to live?”  
“It was easy to command him when he had nothing to live for anymore. He’s short a hand and a heart now. You must be tired from your journey, Sansa. Rest tonight and in the morning…please return to Winterfell. I will send Gendry with you, he is my sworn shield and I know that he respects you.”  
“Thank you. I’d like to sit with you tomorrow…here, if you will.” She was staring into his golden eyes, the warm brown color of his fur with flecks of white and black, Sansa wanted to reach out and touch him. It was only when she stroked his head, she realized that she had walked up to him. Taking in the leather and gold buttons upon his vest. His hands were covered in dirt and dried blood.   
“They did not clean your hands nor your boots,” her voice filled with concern, she turns to demand a bowl of water to clean for him then feels his heavy hand on hers.   
“Sansa, leave me…I’ve sat far too long but I wanted to see you. Grey Wind’s dreams are mine and you are the only one I see. I knew where they would find you. Grey Wind caught your scent before my death and held onto it. Please, leave me to rest. The pain…it is hard to explain.” She nodded slowly, the tears collecting but never breaking free.   
“I understand…I will leave you to sleep then. Be well, my dear brother.” Sansa leaned slowly and placed a kiss on his snout. The fur tickled her face and she felt the warm breath upon her skin. 

In the morning, they tell her that he is gone. She questions Gendry but he is silent. No one will tell her where her brother has gone. Had it all been a dream? Sansa looks down to her dress and sees the hair that collected on it. She starts to brush it then notices on her hand the tiny hair. Gold, black, white and brown. Those are his colors. Grey Wind. Robb, her brother.   
“It wasn’t a dream,” she whispers with a smile on her face. Some would think she was a fool for wearing a smile but the mask was gone. Her brother lived and would always watch out for her. She looked to Gendry once he was done securing their horses.   
“Are you ready to see your home, my lady? They have worked tirelessly to restore it for you and your family. I’m told that your youngest brother, Rickon will have arrived from Skagos by the time we get there. I’d imagine he will have longed to see you.”  
“Yes, I believe he will. I’d imagine he will have questions about Robb…”  
“Oh no, Robb has already seen him.”  
“How?” Gendry smiles then shakes his head,   
“I’m not allowed to speak of how, my lady. It’s all a bit of magic that is beyond what I can understand really. Shall we go?”  
“Yes, I am ready,” Sansa gives one last long look at the Red Keep. This was her brother’s home now. She had Winterfell to look forward to and reuniting with little Rickon. She gave her horse a slight nudge and they started off.   
“Tell me Gendry, how did you come to know my brother?”  
“Well, it’s a long story really…I was born here and when old enough, sent away for the Wall…” his voice trailed on and she listened intently. For once she felt at peace and thought that maybe, just maybe the rest of the realm would live in peace after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's a little different. I mentioned to someone that I had a dream that inspired this fic.


End file.
